LÓGICAMENTE ILÓGICO
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: Los sentimientos son más profundos y agresivos en su cultura, debido a esto ellos desarrollan sus capacidades lógicas para controlarlos y esconderlos completamente. Cómo reacciona entonces, el, ante la cercanía de ella al ser mitad humano pero haber adoptado la cultura vulcana?


**LÓGICAMENTE ILÓGICO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y características no me pertenecen, son parte de la producción de Star Trek, 2009. Yo solo cree la trama y las circunstancias de este fanfic.

**Pairing:** Spock/Uhura

**Resumen:** Los sentimientos son más profundos y agresivos en su cultura. Debido a esto, ellos desarrollan sus capacidades lógicas para controlarlos y esconderlos completamente. ¿Cómo reacciona entonces, él, ante la cercanía de ella, al ser mitad humano pero haber adoptado la cultura vulcana?

Nunca había previsto que sucedería eso. Desde niño comprendió que la única forma de conseguir encajar entre los vulcanos y ser aceptado por ellos era seguir sus preceptos e iniciarse en su entrenamiento para reprimir los sentimientos. Así su padre, Sarek, estaría orgulloso y su madre, Amanda…bueno su madre le querría como siempre sin importar su decisión. Debía adaptarse al entorno en el que vivía y en ese momento, Vulcano era su hogar y el de su madre, así que debía respetar sus tradiciones.

Su dedicación en la lógica y la razón fue impecable con el pasar de los años, suficiente para ser aceptado en la importante Academia de Ciencias Vulcanas a pesar de su clara "desventaja". Sin embargo, a pesar de rechazar el puesto más que todo en consideración a su madre, continúo con su entrenamiento, con la idea de algún día, de ser posible, alcanzar el Kolinahr o la supresión total de sus sentimientos. Así, mientras tanto, un joven Spock se enlisto en la flota estelar de la federación.

No calculó que en ese lugar podría ocurrir algo que le hicieran dudar respecto a su decisión, algo que actualmente en sus instantes de meditación, trataba de analizar lógicamente pero no encontraba una solución satisfactoria. Había pasado sus años como estudiante, sin mayores contratiempos, graduándose con honores como oficial científico y siendo ascendido a comandante e instructor de fonología avanzada. Nada había empañado su pensamiento esos años, hasta ahora. Hasta que llego ella.

Debía ser una gran ventaja que, exteriormente, su lado vulcano fuera más fuerte para así controlar sus expresiones y siempre mantener esa postura flemática y fría ante cualquier situación. Porque ver continuamente a esa nueva estudiante ir y venir por el campus de la academia, hacía que su interior experimentara intensas descargas eléctricas que desembocaban en una variedad de emociones que lograba controlar con todas sus fuerzas, que sin embargo de alguna manera se vislumbraban en su actuar, que de ser posible, algún cadete lo bastante atento y perspicaz podría notar.

Y ella lo notó por supuesto, en las horas que desempeñaba funciones como su ayudante en su instrucción de fonología avanzada al ser una de las estudiantes más destacadas y sobresalientes, como se podía esperar. Nyota Uhura, era demasiado astuta como para no darse cuenta de la fuerte atracción que ella ejercía sobre él, al trabajar codo con codo durante largas horas, en las que varias veces ella lo había descubierto mirándola detenidamente y de inmediato desviar la mirada de forma repentina. Comportamiento imposible en su común desempeñar con el resto del personal de la academia.

Contrariado ante esto, Spock trataba de reducir sus reuniones con ella a lo estrictamente necesario, pero ella no lo dejaba. Era demasiado intuitiva y apasionada como para no responder a esa leve expresión de sus sentimientos reprimidos. Y él trataba de huir de esto al ver que en el lapso de pocas semanas, entre los dos se había establecido una extraña batalla muda y secreta sobre quien tenía el control de la situación. Una batalla que por más que se esforzaba él no podía dejar.

Cada determinación que realizaba después de profundas meditaciones, caía por los suelos al verla de nuevo y sentir esas sensaciones extrañas bajo su piel. Y ella no hacía nada por ayudar a mitigar su tortura. De forma sutil pero clara le expresaba demasiadas cosas en cada acercamiento, con cada intercambio de palabras, con su propio lenguaje corporal (Spock no sabía si de forma intencionada o no) buscaba su cercanía, agitaba su largo cabello y ocasionaba algún que otro escalofriante roce.

Como un miembro más de la cultura vulcana, todavía controlaba sus acciones aunque su mente se veía perturbada a momentos. Con sus pensamientos a cuestas y a pesar de todo, desempeñaba sus actividades de forma brillante, pero con una cierta aura de distracción que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Con tanta energía latente entre ellos, la lógica dictaba que algún día tenía que converger en un solo punto. Como ocurrió esa tarde en el aula ya vacía donde impartía su instrucción. Ante los papeles de exámenes caídos a los pies de ella, él con sus agiles reflejos, se apresuró a levantarlos incluso antes de que tocaran el suelo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y rozando parte de su uniforme rojo en el acto. La corriente eléctrica fue inmediata paralizándolo por segundos. De forma lenta se elevó consciente de la cercanía al cuerpo de ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos de forma directa por primera vez.

Ella no se movió en ese instante. La había tomado por sorpresa su rapidez y sentir su cercanía la había paralizado. Su respiración rápida contrastaba con la de él, que recurría a toda su práctica para controlar las ilógicas reacciones de su cuerpo. Sin embargo sus ojos eran la parte más humana que tenía y era precisamente lo que ella estaba viendo en ese momento. Y él no hizo nada por evitarlo, cautivado también por la mirada que ella le dirigía.

La atracción fue inevitable. Pudo haber sido ella o él, o ambos, no importaba. Lo que sí, era que sus labios se habían encontrado por primera vez de forma suave y titubeante. Ella cerró los ojos casi de inmediato ladeando su rostro para mejorar su acercamiento. Él no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, ante las intensas emociones que ocurrían en su interior y amenazaban con desbordarse. Las descargas eléctricas corrían por todo su cuerpo a velocidades extremas nublando su razón y juicio, lanzando al vacío miles de preguntas que no podían ser contestadas en ese momento. Su único punto de concentración eran esos labios suaves y dulces que se movían contra su boca, provocándole algo parecido a la satisfacción, euforia, exaltación (aun no lograba definirlo), incitándolo a adentrarse aún más en la tarea, invitando a sus manos tomar parte, colocándolas con suavidad alrededor de su cintura. Ella se acercó más a él dirigiendo sus dedos detrás de su nuca acariciándolo suavemente.

Al separarse y mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, la timidez en ella y la tribulación en él, hicieron acto, impidiéndoles un segundo hablar pero no por eso dejaron de verse, ambos tratando de identificar sus reacciones a los sucedido.

Spock, correcto como siempre a pesar de su confusión mental, la soltó de inmediato y se disculpó por su atrevimiento expresándole que desde hacía tiempo ella lo había atraído de alguna manera y que su lado más débil, el humano, había primado provocando un comportamiento que no se podía permitir. Extendió sus disculpas más allá de lo necesario por lo que ella se ruborizó al comprender que trataba de excusarse y alegar su error. Avergonzada ante el rechazo, ella sólo asintió, desvió la mirada de la penetrante del vulcano y disculpándose, rápidamente salió del aula dejándolo con las palabras a medias.

Spock quiso partirse en dos. Una parte de él le urgía correr tras ella, disculparse por su falta de tacto, volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y profundizar su descubrimiento acerca de ella y sus labios, era un deseo tan fuerte que casi le dolía en sus manos ahora vacías. Pero su lado analítico lo mantuvo fuertemente pegado al piso del aula sin mover un sólo músculo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para tratar de encontrar una solución lógica a su problema. Pero no la halló.

En los días siguientes, se notó aún más su distracción mezclada con una cierta e imperceptible irritación. Aunque buscaba con la mirada a su ayudante entre sus reconocimientos al campus, difícilmente la encontraba. La contradicción de querer verla y el querer no verla, lo hacían sentir perdido y ofuscado. Sabía que su comportamiento en el aula era reprochable y necesitaba disculparse debidamente con ella, pero, fríamente hacerle llegar un mensaje también era opción; la dualidad de sus pensamientos le molestaba, haciéndole sentir un cobarde por primera vez.

De repente se encontró pensando en su madre y se imaginó que diría Amanda Greyson si le contara lo sucedido. Bueno seguro se alegraría al ver el lado humano de su hijo salir a flote y tal vez le diera algún consejo o dos. Ella le habría ayudado en esa situación, pero no se podía permitir pensar en esa posibilidad ya que su madre estaba a kilómetros de la tierra, en Vulcano, su hogar.

La tercera noche aun cargando una lucha interna, se obligó a dirigir sus pasos a las habitaciones estudiantiles. Sabía que la estudiante Gaila, compañera de cuarto de Uhura, contaba con un permiso de 7 días en Orión. Por lo que ella tendría que estar sola. Expresaría sus disculpas formalmente y zanjaría la cuestión…aunque su interior deseara otra cosa.

Paralizó su mano frente al timbre de su puerta, aun buscando escusas para retirarse. Faltaban segundos para que se rindiera cuando la puerta se deslizó a un lado. Ella estaba allí como si lo estuviera esperando. Su mirada dura expresaban que no había olvidado lo ocurrido y la vergüenza que él le había hecho pasar.

La corriente eléctrica volvió con energía a atacar su cuerpo provocándole una especie de dolor físico que no podía describir. Ladeo milímetros su rostro tratando de encontrar las palabras para empezar. Solicitó una audiencia con ella cruzando las manos en su espalda, como era su postura natural pero esta vez para controlar sus reacciones. Ella lo dejo pasar sin decir palabra.

Lo que Spock ya consideraba como el inicio de una charla larga y técnica respecto al proceso de las emociones, su modo de disculpa según él, se vio interrumpido por un acercamiento repentino de la cadete. Uhura no era una chica tímida. Para nada, y haberse mostrado así de vulnerable la última vez frente a él la había hecho sentir irritada y herida. Ella no se cortaba frente a nadie y el vulcano no iba a ser la excepción. Con el rostro a centímetros de él, observo sus ojos durante un largo momento.

¿Que estaría pensando sobre él? Esa era la pregunta que Spock trataba de analizar entre las miles que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Nuevamente sentía la carrera de su sangre a través de su cuerpo, incrementando de manera imperceptible su ritmo cardiaco. Era consciente del brillo de sus ojos y la energía que desprendía: estaba enfadada con él.

"¿Qué es lo que vino a buscar realmente con esta charla, comandante Spock?" Las palabras claras salieron de la boca de ella, sin alejarse un poco de él.

"Me parece que mi conducta del otro día no fue del completo agrado de usted y he venido aquí a ofrecerle mis disculpas". Puntualizó el, aun cautivado por esa energía negativa que emanaba de ella, que le inquietaba y atraía a la vez.

"Por supuesto, pero acláreme una cosa. ¿Por cuál de sus acciones se vino a disculpar?" Uhura elevó más su rostro para observarlo fijamente, percatándose o no del imperceptible pero seguro acercamiento hacia ella del comandante vulcano. "Porque no fue una sola y además que fueron acciones contrarias; permítame preguntarle y tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿por cuál es?

Spock se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida no supo contestar de inmediato a una pregunta.

Se disculpaba por haberla besado o por haberla ofendido con sus palabras…eran dos cosas completamente contrarias. Si admitía que era en realidad lo primero (con palabras más adecuadas esta vez) confirmaría su rechazo hacia ella con lo que quedaría el asunto zanjado bien o mal. Pero si era lo segundo, disculparse por haberla tratado así, no haría más que expresar su persistente atracción y preocupación por ella…de hecho, eso lo había hecho ir hacia allí a encontrarse con ella, lo cual entraba en contradicción con el primer punto.

"Lo siento" empezó confuso, "al parecer mi razonamiento ha fallado"; fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque su mente seguía tratando de encontrar la solución a esa situación dual. "Le ruego por el momento me disculpe", e hizo una ligera inclinación para retirarse a meditar profundamente ese asunto. Pero ella no lo dejó.

Sintió su delicada mano posarse en su barbilla y dirigir su rostro nuevamente hacia ella. No pudo poner resistencia ante su contacto. Ella le observo detenidamente, estudiando sus ojos y comprendiendo su problema de identidad vulcana y humana, y las limitaciones que eso significaban para él. A pesar de practicar la tradición vulcana, sus ojos siempre habían sido su parte más humana donde se expresaban sus emociones, cuando las tenía. Y lo que Uhura veía en ese instante era algo que todo humano experimentaba algún día.

"Está bien, todo está bien". Su voz fue casi un susurro ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por su mejilla, gesto ante el cual Spock inevitablemente cerró los ojos por un momento. "Comprendo las características de los vulcanos, las he estudiado mucho tiempo y créame, no le pido nada. Lo único que quisiera es que usted también entendiera la lógica de su parte humana. De los humanos cuando encuentran a alguien. Esa lógica que me gobierna ahora y no sabe cómo desearía que a usted también"

La corriente eléctrica entonces se paralizó en su pecho. En los días anteriores el sólo había analizado la situación desde el punto de vista de sus acciones, tratando de negarse a algo que él creía debía evitar como parte de su entrenamiento vulcano. Analizar sus sentimientos lo llenaban de confusión y no encontraba respuestas durante sus meditaciones porque eran demasiadas sensaciones contradictorias concernientes solo a él mismo.

Pero al escucharla a ella, conocer su sentir en sus palabras subjetivas pero claras, todas las respuestas cayeron en su sitio y le revelaron algo que sintió acumularse en su pecho llenándolo de energía y debilidad al mismo tiempo, si eso fuera posible. Era tan sencillo como complicado, era tan placentero como doloroso, tan lógico como ilógico. Ella tenía sentimientos por él. No se había planteado esa posibilidad. De ser correspondido en lo que él estaba sintiendo. La definición por si sola se entendía, pero necesitaba confirmarlo de alguna manera.

Y esa manera ya la conocía. Aferró sus manos a su cintura y acerco más su rostro a ella mirándola con tal intensidad ante su reciente descubrimiento, mientras ella soltaba un jadeo ahogado. El acercamiento fue mutuo. A diferencia de la primera vez dejaron de lado la suavidad. La pasión se había desbordado reflejándose en la intensidad con la que sus labios se reencontraron. Una pasión que él nunca había experimentado y estaba impresionado de poder sentirla ahora con tanta fuerza e incrementándose rápidamente. Necesitaba controlarse pues recordaba las palabras de su padre, sobre los sentimientos de los vulcanos, que eran extremadamente más profundos que la de los humanos, por eso necesitaba controlarlos. Sin embargo la respuesta de ella, la forma en que se aferraba a él, era igual de apasionada, por lo que decidió olvidar un momento las precauciones.

Las corrientes eléctricas habían vuelto a recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo ya no sentía la incertidumbre de estar haciendo algo errado. Se dedicó a memorizar cada detalle que descubría sobre ella con la ayuda de sus cinco sentidos, cada reacción de ella sólo lograban sorprenderlo gratamente.

Uhura se separó milímetros de su boca. Las emociones en el vulcano eran tan nuevas que se alborotaron nuevamente al sentirla alejarse de él, pero mantuvo el control. Ella apoyo su frente a la suya respirando profundamente y sonriendo levemente. Le invadió la curiosidad.

"Dime que piensas por favor" le pidió Spock en voz baja tomando su mano para evitar que se separara más de lo necesario.

Uhura sonrió aún más. "Pienso que tal vez has respondido mi pregunta, sin embargo no puedo estar segura. ¿Será que tus sentimientos sean iguales a los míos? O me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones". Spock la miró nuevamente sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta "¿Me parece que tú eres un buen lector de mentes no? Porque no aplicas tu don un momento para que puedas guiarte en lo que me refiero".

Spock de forma característica inclino levemente su rostro, agradecido de poder contar con su completo permiso para conocer sus pensamientos, algo que siempre había querido realizar. Se permitió ingresar en su mente tocándola suavemente en la suave y hermosa piel morena de su delicado rostro.

Se dejó saturar por esa cornucopia de ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos que la inundaban en ese momento, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que el experimentaba. Busco en su mente una definición y encontró una simple y poderosa palabra, que al parecer explicaba todo sus acciones anteriores.

"Fascinante" empezó Spock tan flemático como siempre al brindar una explicación, provocando que Uhura soltara una risita. "Al parecer el **amor** provoca las mismas reacciones y sensaciones en dos personas involucradas en este paradigma. Es contradictorio e ilógico muchas veces, pero esa al parecer es la lógica de este sentimiento. Siento que es una característica muy arraigada en la especie humana, ¿me equivoco?"

Uhura suspiro acariciando su cuello y jugueteando con su cabello provocando nuevamente la electricidad recorrer su piel. "No solo en la especie humana Spock, son todos los seres que pueblan el universo. Te aseguro que lo encontrarías en cada cultura, de alguna forma u otra". Se presionó más al cuerpo de él con una sonrisa. "Pero no importa ahora, lo que me importa es, ¿qué responderás a mi pregunta?"

Spock hizo una leve mueca que se podría traducir en un amago de sonrisa. "No puedo disculparme por amarte, no sería lógico, así que la pregunta bien se responde sola".

"Tomaré esa respuesta a mi conveniencia" susurró ella cerca de sus labios antes de unirlos a los de él nuevamente, feliz por la clara respuesta obtenida y obviamente porque pudo vislumbrar también, sus sentimientos durante la fusión mental.

Y Spock finalmente había encontrado su solución. En el camino que había elegido, de la tradición vulcana, el juicio y la razón; este suceso en lo absoluto afectaba su determinación de seguir la tradición vulcana. Si todo era cuestión de lógica…sería ilógico no enamorarse de ella.

**FIN**

N.A.: Este es un pequeño fic que tenía guardado desde hace poco. Espero sus rewiews, y se acepta todo tipo de críticas buenas y malas. ¡Gracias!


End file.
